Hoy ya me voy
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Por que nadie puede decidir a quien ama. Por que sobre el corazón no se manda.


**Hoy ya me voy**

Akashi Seijuuro miro el cuerpo de Furihata Kouki a su lado. Este dormía tranquilamente, desnudo, la sabana cubría parte del cuerpo desnudo de ambos. Akashi poso la palma de su mano bajo su mejilla, mirando el pacifico rostro del castaño dormido desde la almohada. Furihata lo amaba tanto. No era justo… la vida no era justa y el amor lo era aun menos.

 _Se puede intentar hacer canciones_ _  
El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte  
Se puede intentar romper paredes  
Y luego hacer casas gigantes_

Akashi salió en silencio de la cama teniendo buen cuidado de no despertar a Furihata, el suelo estaba frio pero realmente no le importaba mientras tomaba su camisa y sus short y se los ponía. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana alumbrando la habitación, la mirada de Akashi se poso en la foto en el burro de la habitación, era una foto de la generacion de los milagros con Midorima en la boda de este con Takao Kazunari antes de que este se fuera a Italia a vivir con su amor.

Él había amado a Midorima Shintaro como a nadie, pero Shintaro nunca lo vio como nada mas que un hermano. Furihata Kouki lo había amado a el desde que estaban en la segundaria y se vieron por primera vez en la winter cup y Akashi nunca había logrado sentir mas que un gran cariño por el. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el amor no podía ser más simple? ¿Por qué no podía amar a Furihata?

 _Y no llegué aprenderte amar  
Aunque quisiera yo no pude  
Cruce tus labios con mi boca  
y te entregué mi cuerpo  
Cansada me detengo y pienso  
Si esto es lo que merecemos_

Akashi salió de la habitación y camino hasta el porche de la casa, era una noche serena en Tokio, se sentó en el columpio que tenían en el porche y cerro sus ojos mientras la suave brisa movía sus cabellos rojos. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima bajo de sus ojos. No importaba cuan duro lo intentaba, no lo lograba amar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si Furihata lo amaba tanto a el? ¿Qué estaba mal consigo mismo que no podía amar a un hombre tan maravilloso? ¿Qué había mal en el que se aferraba a amar a alguien que amaba a otro?

 _Hoy ya me voy amor  
Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje  
Y no lloraré por que se bien que yo intente quererte  
Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti  
Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías  
Y debo decir adiós._

-¿Sabes que es lo mas triste de esto?-pregunto Furihata sobresaltando a Akashi que abrió sus ojos y miro al castaño parado en la puerta recostado contra el marco de esta-Sabia que esto pasaría.-susurro-no puedes obligar a un corazón a amarte. Me hubiese gustado que mi amor hubiese sido suficiente para los dos-suspiro con tristeza.

-Furihata… yo….

-No-silencio a Akashi acercándose a él y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios con ternura. –Siempre supe que estabas hecho para algo más grande que todo esto. No puedo retenerte aquí. No puedes encadenar al leon, su belleza esta en su libertad. No me lo perdonaría a mi mismo-admitió-al menos ahora tengo tu cariño… si te retuviera aquí… me ganaría tu odio al final-suspiro. Akashi lo miro impresionado-se lo de la oferta del equipo de la NBA de USA. Eres un gran base, deberías tomarla, como Midorima tomo la de la liga Italiana, sin mirar atrás, ustedes están destinados a cosas mas grandes que una vida simple y normal-le dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo cerrando sus ojos cuando lo escucho sollozar, era doloroso escuchar ese sonido viniendo de alguien tan fuerte como su emperador.-Ustedes son la generacion de los milagros, y sobre todo tu, su capitan.

-Lo siento Furihata, lo siento tanto-sollozo Akashi abrazandose a él. Furihata puso su barbilla sobre la peliroja cabecita mientras acariciaba la espalda de Akashi. En algun momento mientras ambos se desarollaban y crecian, el habia crecido varias pulgadas mas que el pelirrojo de Rakuzan.

-Shhh, no llores mi hermoso emperador.-le susurro manteniendo su voz serena aun cuando sus lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos castaños.

 _Sé que pude quedarme más tiempo  
Pero algo me dijo que era tarde  
Y que aunque usara yo mi empeño  
El final ya era inevitable_

-Primero Midorima-kun, ahora tu-suspiro Kuroko mirando a Akashi mientras este estaba haciendo su maleta, lo había dejado hasta el ultimo minuto pero no podía retrasarlo mas mañana tomaría un avión con rumbo a Estados Unidos de Norte America, a una nueva vida. Una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que conocía, lejos de Kuroko, de la generacion de los milagros, de los generales destronados, del recuerdo de Midorima… y de Furihata. –Sabes tu y Furihata realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro-comento Kuroko -te va a extrañar muchísimo-aseguro.

-Y yo a el-susurro Akashi terminando su maleta.

 _Y duele por que fuiste todo lo que desee un día  
Pero si no hay amor se que el deseo ya no bastaría  
Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo  
Viviendo de remordimiento  
_

Akashi gimió aferrándose a la espalda de Furihata mientras este le tomaba de las caderas embistiendo profundamente en el.

-Koki- gimió el nombre del otro, este le miro con sus intensos ojos antes de besarlo sin dejarse de mover dentro de el con fuerza, con pasión, con desesperación, con la desesperación de la ultima vez, del hecho de que ese era el adiós, del hecho de que Akashi se iba mañana.

-Te amo-le susurro Furihata al oído corriéndose dentro de el mientras Akashi lo hacia entre ambos.

-Koki-grito el pelirrojo arqueando su cuerpo con el orgasmo aferradose a su pareja.

 _Me duele que te dejo con la pena y el dolor  
Soñando que estés bien y que des de tu vida lo mejor  
Como conmigo  
_

-Buena suerte-lo abrazo Furihata soltándolo renuente-ve… tu avión espera por ti-le recordó. Los demás chicos ya se habían despedido del ex-capitan de cabellos rojos.

-Un día… un día… volveré Furihata-le juro.

-Te estaré esperando Akashi… te estaré esperando como siempre lo he hecho-le aseguro Furihata, como el amante fiel, con el corazón esperanzado que nunca flanqueaba. Akashi le sonrió una ultima vez antes de darse la vuelta tenia un avión que abordar.

Y mientras el avión despegaba y veía su preciosa Japon hacerse mas pequeña a medida que se alejaban, Akashi Seijuuro supo que detrás suyo dejo a la persona que mas lo llego a amar en el mundo y no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara de sus ojos. El amor no era algo simple.

 _Hoy ya me voy amor_ _  
Y deseare que tengas un buen viaje  
Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte  
Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti  
Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías  
y hoy debo decir adiós._

 **Fin**

La canción se llama Hoy ya me voy de Kanny Garcia ^^ una canción muy linda pobre Furihata a veces el corazón es un asunto muy complicado, seria mas fácil si el corazón obedeciera al cerebro pero nunca lo hace. Ahhh si por ultimo los personajes no son de mi propiedad espero disfrutaran de esta pequeña historia ^^

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


End file.
